Secrets
by marin93
Summary: no one tells us about wut happpens to the WereWolves so heres one on Seth and what happens when he finds love in the not so far future. Will he be accepted or rejected? read and find out. p.s. plz review ;
1. Prolouge

"I'm sorry I have to go sorry for intruding on you like this" she said as she started to cry while she began to walk out the front door of the house to drive home.

I was frozen where I was standing as to why she was leaving. Although she just confessed a huge secret I just didn't understand why she was leaving instead of staying to talk about it.

I ran after her but was a little to late she was already driving off, but if I changed I know I would be able to catch her since she still had to get on the road but the real reason that was holding e back was would she accept me if she found out?

I knew know matter what she was or did I would love her with all my heart not only because she was perfect in my eyes but to me I knew we were meant for each other because I had imprinted on her told me so.

So I ran after her but what next I wasn't prepared for ………

This is my first fanfic so tell me how it is and if I should keep it going or not plz review. thank you hope you enjoy it.=)


	2. Chapter 1

**MPOV **

"Mummy I want to sit with Mel." Juliana

"But sweetie don't you want to sit with me so you won't be sacred, it is your first time flying on an airplane?"Mom

"But I wanta sit with Mel, Momma "Juliana

"Oh, okay than sweetie" Mom," but I'll be right over here if you need me, kay" even though she said it was okay I know that she was a little hurt by it.

"Okie-dokie mommy," Juliana

By the way if any are wondering my name is Mealine Sanchez. Right now me and my family are on a plane to Forks, Washington because my dad s really great job opportunity over here, so we are moving from the sunny state of California to the rainy town of Forks, I know because I did my research on the place we are moving to. I am 15 years old and the oldest of three. I have a younger brother, Christopher, 12, and a younger sister, Juliana, 3.

My mom works as a teacher while my dad works with something to do with advertisement or business I'm not sure but I do know he is really high in position.

"Mel-Mel can I sit with you" Juliana

"Yeah, of course you can Jewels"

"Thank you" Juliana

"Hey Mel, do you think they have a basketball team at the new school" Chris

"Of Course they will and you'll be the star player as always so calm down kay"

"Okay, if you say so but I'm still nervous you know" Chris

"It kay Chris you oing to be ext...ro... dicanry..."Julie

"Hahaha ..Thanks Julie" Chris

"What did I say?" Julie

"Nothing Julie, I tell you later"

"Yeah right I'll tell you Julie…."Chris I gave him a look that told him don't-you-even-dare.

"What is it Chris?"Julie

"Ohh, umm nevermind"Chris

"Ohh, okay" Julie

Later on everyone fell asleep even though I know we are going to a new school I'm just wondering what if someone finds out my secret then what I know I have control its just scares me of what could happen if I do……Well lets Just hope no one finds out that I'm ………

**SPOV (Seth)**

"What!!!Do you mean I have to go back?"

"You, heard me so don't even try to argue cause your gonna lose no matter what" Leah

And when she finished she gave me a look that I-dare-you-to-try, and boy just that look got me going with my tail between my legs, and when I say that believe it takes a lot and I mean a lot.

"Fine then, but why? Huh why now?"

"because out of these years we have had to protect the people from vampires ,but now that things have calmed down so much I think it would be best if you finish High School, Seth and its not like you will be by yourself, Jacob, And all the Cullens will be there with you so no worries, kay" Leah

"Yeah I guess but how come Jacob isn't here whining or anything about this, I mean come on he could've done it long ago you know, finish High School"

"Well, come on Seth it pretty obvious why he's not complaining, really think about it." Leah

She's talking to me like I'm an idiot for not understanding ,I'm thinking and I still don't know what has got him on cloud nine he has always hated school so why is he going back…Wait I think I got it… nope still got nothing..

"Nope can't think of why?"

"ouch what the hell was that for huh" she just hit me across the head of course I should have seen it coming right but well as you can see u didn't

"You are so blind it because he will be with Renesmee you moron gosh you're an idiot" Leah

Now that I think about it was so obivious, of course because he did imprint on her and had to stay here to watch over the land since most of the pack has already found their life partner and have passed on so they can grow old together , while the Cullens moved around but they still kept contact with each other of course so I wonder what will happen when he sees her for the first time in over 1-0-0 y-e-a-r-s , I'm laughing just thinking about it.

"Hey what's that smile on your face for?" Leah

"No reason, no reason at all"

"Yeah, wutever" Leah

Jacob comes in and looks at us as if he has just God himself and that smile on his face was so bright I think he might have made me blind by it… wait no that's an understatement.

" hey are you guys ready for school to start cause I know I am there is about a week left before it starts " Jacob

"Whoa man are you keeping a countdown or something"

"Oh shut up Seth. Oh and Seth we are gonna be living with the Cullens since we'll be going to Forks High, kay" Jacob

"What! Why? And Leah did you know bout this?"

"Yeah and don't worry kay I'll still be here if you need me so calm down its not like I'm moving or anything Kay" Leah

"Fine I just wish you could have told me you know"

Well I guess that makes things easier in a way , but I wonder what's gonna happen this year you know I bet it will be very interesting…I mean come on werewolves and vampires going to the same school and living together you know it gonna be interesting …..I just wonder what kind of things are gonna happen

**Okay sorry 4 not updating sooner but **

**You all know the answer to that ….School uh anyways **

**Plz…review and I know people are reading this so plz review kay **

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to update soon **

**Marin93 = ) **

**p.s. if you have any ideas on what I should do next or **

**comments I would love to hear you opinions so **

**tell me what I con do to make it better kay and sorry for the cliffhanger don't hate me kay well anyeays plz plz with a cherry on top review **

**thank you **


	3. Author Note

Hey sorry my fellow readers I had to delete the story and bring it back again cause it would no longer let me update any new chapter and sorry for not updating any sooner. I promise to try and update much sooner from now on so plz & thank you

Marin 93


	4. Chapter 2

**MPOV **

Now that have gotten off the plane I took Juliana's hand so she wouldn't run off or get lost because of her curiosity, like she normally does when she is somewhere totally new to her.

As we are in the airport lobby my mom tells me to go with my brother to see if are bags are there yet.

"Mealine, I'll take care of Juliana while you go with your brother to check for our luggage "mom

"Are, you sure I wouldn't mind taking her with and where is Dad?"

"I'm fine with taking care of Juliana and we need some bonding and your father is in the restroom" mom

"Kay then I'll be over there com on Chris"

"What?"Chris

"Just follow me Kay"

"Sounds like a plan sis" Chris

"I want to go too" Juliana

"No sweetie you'll stay with mommy okay "Mom

"Kay*sigh*"Juliana

As me and Chris are over there waiting for our luggage he says

"Do you think mom can handle Julie while you're gone "Chris

"I'm pretty sure she can "

"Let's hope your right, but it would be funny if she lost her you know "Chris

"I guess it would be"

Then as we are heading back to tell mom that the luggage isn't there yet I see mom on her cell phone and Julie nowhere around. At first thought I really expected this with her new job and everything. See my mom got a job here as a teacher at some boarding school in Seattle, which means she is going to have to live there at the school., real great right(Sarcasm.) But that's not what I got to worry about right now; right now I have to find Julie.

"Mom, where's Julie"

"Shhhh, Mealine I'm on the phone "Mom and then she walked off where she could talk on the phone without any interruptions

"Fine then, Chris helps me find Julie please"

"Yeah, no problem "Chris

"So do you still think this is funny, Chris"

"Yes in very dark sense of humor kind of way, hahaha"Chris

I gave him a look that told him you-can't- be- serious.

"It's a good thing I don't like that kind of jokes……… I'll just shut up and look "Chris

"Good idea, maybe you're best yet"

**30 minutes later…………..**

As I was looking for Julie by a book store I feel a tug on my pants and as I look to see what it was, and Thanked God it was Julie. And as I see its Julie I pick her up and hug her so tight because I thought I might have actually lost her for a minute.

"Mel to strong" Julie

"Ohh sorry Jewels but you scared me"

"I scared you, how?"Julie

"Next time if you're goanna go somewhere please let someone know and not by yourself okay"

"Got it "Julie

As she said this I knew what was coming next the famous puppy dog eyes.

As she gave me that famous look I knew she knew that she was in for some trouble when we got home. People may not think kids are that smart or quick but whoever thinks that doesn't know the truth at all.

"Julie you know we are goanna talk about this later don't you"

"Yeah I guessed you goanna say that "Julie

"Good I'm glad you understand and let's see what you got there"

"It's a book I found can I have it "Julie

"I don't think so Jewels you're still in trouble for running off like you know"

"So yes??"Julie said with hopeful a smile

"Sorry jewels but no you can't have it, so go put back where you found it okay?"

"Okay *sigh*"Julies

I put Julie down and watched her go put the book back where she found it and then when she came back I took her hand in mine and we went to go find Chris hopefully we didn't lose him to. We look around then I see Chris carrying our luggage with our Dad, then our Mom is panicking while pacing back and forth, while she is talking to the airport security.

"Mom, calm down" I say as we get close

"You don't tell me what to do young lady and I have a reason why I'm panicking "mom

"Mom look at me please"

"What!!! Ohh my goodness Julie, you found her thank Goodness!!"Mom

She runs over to us and picks up Julie and twirls her around and starts peppering kisses on her face

"Mommy stop no more please "Julie

"Oh, sorry honey "Mom and she puts Julie down on the ground

"So I guess you don't need help Miss "security

"Sorry, for the trouble "Mom

"No trouble at all. Well Goodbye "security and walks away

"So now that everyone is here let's just make sure we have our entire luggage okay "Dad

"alright now let's see….." Dad

_**Meanwhile…………………………………………………………………………..**_

Wait until next time for the next chapter it'll b on Seth and wut he's doing or go 2 my profile 2 help me decide to do the next chapter on Mealine or Seth plz help me decide


End file.
